


Le Monstre du Loch Ness

by Litany_Riddle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Case Fic, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kendricks Academy (Supernatural), Loch Ness Monster, Love, Men of Letters British Branch (Supernatural), Monster Hunters, Multi, Scotland, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litany_Riddle/pseuds/Litany_Riddle
Summary: Arthur Ketch et Mick Davies doivent finir leur thèse sur le monstre du Loch Ness, puis le tuer. C'est sans scrupules que Toni Bevell, leur amante, s'invite à la chasse ! Et c'est parti pour une aventure romantique au fin fond de l'Ecosse.
Relationships: Antonia Bevell & Mick Davies & Arthur Ketch, Arthur Ketch/Toni Bevell/Mick Davies
Comments: 18
Kudos: 1
Collections: British Men Of Letters Youth





	Le Monstre du Loch Ness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlisoneDavies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisoneDavies/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Odious Lusting After Finance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745203) by [AlisoneDavies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisoneDavies/pseuds/AlisoneDavies). 



_Je m’appelle Litany Riddle et je vous somme d’arrêter votre lecture avant de la commencer. Cela ne pourra que vous rendre tristes car je vais vous plonger dans la jeunesse dorée de personnages à qui vous savez qu’il est arrivé de terribles malheurs. Bien que j’ai quelques accointances avec le frère jumeau de Mr Ketch, Alexander, je ne fais pas partie de l’histoire qui va suivre, et je ne connais pas personnellement ces personnages. Je sais juste que leur fin est tragique. Pour deux tiers d’entre eux. Sachez qu’ici vous ne trouverez point de fin heureuse et de joli récit… Si vous souhaitez continuer toutefois, prenez garde à vous, et retrouvons les protagonistes en Ecosse, dans le meilleur hôtel de la petite ville d'Inverness_.

Inverness est située à l’embouchure de la rivière Ness, et à 15 miles du fameux Loch Ness, ce qui explique tout à fait pourquoi Mick Davies, Arthur Ketch et Lady Antonia Bevell se trouvaient là. Mick et Arthur avaient fait leur thèse sur le monstre du Loch Ness, pour la Kendricks Academy, et le Docteur Hess leur avait ordonné de finir le travail. Toni trouvait l’Ecosse follement romantique, étant une lectrice assidue et une fan inconditionnelle du Chardon et le Tartan, aussi les avait elle accompagnés, et ils s’étaient offerts sur le compte de Lord Bevell la suite nuptiale du plus grand hôtel d’Inverness. Pour trois. Comme l’argent achète tout, à part quelques regards en biais, on leur avait déroulé le tapis rouge, mais Toni Bevell adorait les faire passer pour une bande de jeunes nantis dévoyés.

-J’adore nous faire passer pour une bande de jeunes nantis dévoyés ! s’exclama-t-elle en se jetant en arrière sur le lit king size, son chapeau retombant sur ses yeux.

-Ce que nous sommes pour un tiers d’entre nous, n’est-ce pas ? fit remarquer Mick amusé en filant vers le mini bar outrancièrement achalandé.

-Nous sommes ici pour le travail, rappela Ketch d’une voix monocorde en installant la grosse valise en plomb qu’il ne lâchait pas de leur voyage en train depuis Londres sur l’un des fauteuils.

-Mr Ketch est teeeeellement sérieux, minauda Toni en s’appuyant sur son coude et en lui faisant la moue. Mr Ketch est obsédée par le travail. Mr Ketch va-t-il enfin nous dire ce qu’il transporte dans sa grosse, grosse valise ?

Pour toute réponse, Arthur lui jeta un regard légèrement excédé et déverrouilla ladite valise. Dedans il y avait une énorme seringue remplie d’un liquide vert fluorescent.

_Si vous sentez dans vos os que cette histoire va vous glacer le sang, et bien vous avez une bonne intuition. Ce qu’il va advenir de ces jeunes gens charmants qui ont la vie devant eux ne sera que ruines et désolation. Ils s’écharperont, s’éloigneront, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus rien du lien profond et sincère qui les unissait à cette époque magique. Et en parlant de magie, que croyez-vous qu’il y a dans cette seringue ? Et bien je vais vous le révéler : quelque chose de très mauvais pour ce pauvre Nessie…_

Toni sauta sur ses pieds et s’approcha prudemment, Mick, la rejoint, un verre de whisky à la main, et posa son autre main sur l’épaule de la jeune femme.

-Ketch, qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda Mick en faisant tinter ses glaçons.

-L’arme nucléaire ! s’exclama fièrement Arthur Ketch en se tournant vers ses deux amants.

-Mon Dieu ! Arthur, je tiens à avoir des enfants, éloigne ça de moi ! s’écria Toni, une main gantée de noire devant sa bouche peinte en rouge.

Ketch ferma la valise avec un petit sourire satisfait.

-Ne crains rien : cette valise est une véritable coque de protection. Un compteur Geiger ne pourrait pas déceler une anomalie dans cette pièce. Je devrais m’assurer qu’elle était bien en un seul morceau.

-Et si elle ne l’avait pas été ? répliqua Toni, boudeuse.

-En tout cas je comprends mieux pourquoi tu te cramponnais à cette valise depuis Londres, siffla Mick. On peut savoir ce qui t’a pris de décider d’exterminer le monstre du Loch Ness à l’arme atomique sans m’en parler ? C’est quand même aussi ma thèse !

-Tu ne t’es pas trop foulé pour trouver une idée. C’est quoi déjà ta meilleur proposition ? Oui, c’est ça : rien ! s’exclama Ketch en pointant un doigt accusateur sur son ami.

-Rien, c’est l’ampleur du travail que tu fourni en amont pour les recherches, répliqua Mick.

-C’est faux ! C’est absolument faux et tu le sais très bien ! s’énerva Ketch en continuant d’agiter son doigt sous le nez de Mick qui avait l’air imperturbable.

-Les gars, les gars, vous n’allez pas vous chamailler maintenant. Tuez juste le monstre et n’en parlons plus. Où as-tu eu autant de solution nucléaire ? Arthur.

-Plutôt que de solution nucléaire, je parlerais plutôt de… déchets.

-Mais encore ?

-J’ai un contact dans les usines françaises. C’est de la meilleure qualité. Avec ça Nessie sera grillé en quelques heures.

_-ô Seigneur… mes prochaines vacances vont être gâchées.*_

Comme ils étaient ici pour le travail, Mr Ketch resta imperturbable face aux avances de Toni (ceci dit, avec beaucoup de difficulté, après tout il était un jeune homme en pleine santé), et Mick refusa de prendre parti, ce qui installa un statu quo dans leur trio amoureux. Aussi ne firent-ils que dormir, à la plus grande frustration d’Antonia. Du moins, jusqu’à l’heure la plus noire de la nuit… Comme le monstre du Loch Ness n’était pas un carnivore, jeter une vache dans le lac et attendre était le dernier moyen d’attirer son attention. à la place, Mick et Arthur sortirent des enceintes du coffre de leur voiture de location, sous le regard impatient de Toni qui savait que les réelles vacances ne commenceraient qu’une fois la mission achevée. Ketch monta ensuite dans un bateau. Il insista pour y aller seul, avec sa valise blindée. Il portait une combinaison de plongée extrêmement moulante et Toni soupirait.

-Reprend-toi, lui fit Mick en roulant les yeux au ciel.

-Ose me dire que tu ne le trouve pas à tomber.

-Il est toujours à tomber, ça ne change pas beaucoup nos habitudes.

-C’est pas faux…

Un son comme une lamentation très triste résonna bientôt sur le lac endormi. Mick et Arthur avaient enregistré le chant d’amour de Nessie, et le jeune orphelin avait altéré le son pour le faire passer pour celui d’un autre individu, en espérant que ça fonctionne.

Je n’ose vous décrire le carnage qui s’en vint. Mr Ketch eut fort à faire. Injecter la solution nucléaire au monstre ne fut pas une mince affaire et Toni et Mick crurent bien assister à sa mort quand une des nageoires gigantesques du monstre le frappa et qu’il resta bien trop longtemps sous l’eau. D’ailleurs Mick y plongea, à l’eau, sous les cris hystériques de Toni. Un geste désespéré et idiot car il était beaucoup trop loin de son ami pour faire quelque chose avant que celui-ci se noie. Mais bientôt ils entendirent le cri de douleur de Nessie, et Arthur remonta à la surface, le pouce levé.

S’en suivit une lente et atroce agonie pour le monstre de légende. Nessie perdit la vie de façon cruelle en pensant trouver l'amour. Toni et Mick en avaient l’estomac retourné, mais Ketch restait imperturbable. Si imperturbable qu’il commença même à découper et à lester les morceaux du monstre de sacs de sable alors que celui-ci était encore vivant, rajoutant des cris encore plus pitoyables à ceux qu’ils écoutaient depuis quelques heures. Pour Mr Ketch, tout ceci était du travail de terrain rondement mené, et il ne tarderait pas à s'intéresser au petit déjeuner.

-Allons voir ce que cet hôtel hors de prix propose comme petits déjeuners ! s’exclama-t-il en jetant le dernier morceau du monstre dans les eaux du lac alors que les premiers rayons du soleil éclairaient les montagnes de leur feu rougeoyant.

Peu après, Toni et Mick le regardèrent engloutir l’équivalent d’un repas pour trois personnes. Il y avait sur la table de la salle à manger ultra chic, dans un style gothique épuré : des oeufs, du fromage, des toasts et de la confiture, du café, une montagne de diverses viandes… Quant à ses deux amants, ils se contentèrent d’une jus de fruit, sentant encore l’odeur du sang sirupeux infecté de poison du monstre qui s’écoulait dans l’eau. à ce moment précis, ils se demandaient tous deux pourquoi ils sortaient avec un psychopathe et s’échangeaient des regards misérables.

Après tout ceci, ils allèrent se coucher, ivres de sommeil. Et cette fois-ci quand ils se réveillèrent, ils profitèrent du grand lit aux draps de satin.

 _Car chers lecteurs, Mick, Arthur et Toni, quoique puissent être leurs différences, étaient profondément amoureux les uns des autres. Cela pouvait paraître bizarre pour l’époque, mais ils étaient jeunes et ils s’en fichaient. Ils ne savaient pas encore que l’un d'eux allait tuer les deux autres de sang froid, laissant un petit orphelin. Et oui, cette romance de collège était vouée à une fin si tragique que j’ose à peine la partager avec vous, bien que vous soyez déjà au courant si vous avez regardé la série “Supernatural”_.

Le lendemain, Toni proposa de faire la visite des distilleries de whisky.

-Et si nous allions faire la visite des distilleries de whisky aujourd’hui ?

Mick trépignait d’impatience sur la banquette arrière pendant que Ketch conduisait la voiture décapotable d’une main sûre et que Toni roucoulait à son bras. Ils conduisirent dans les Highlands, sur de petites routes étroites, sous un grand soleil déroutant, cheveux au vent. Toni avait le foulard noué dans les cheveux et les énormes lunettes de soleil de circonstance. Ils s’arrêtèrent à toutes les petites distilleries locales et aux grandes distilleries aménagées pour les touristes, ils s’arrêtèrent dans un cottage qui faisait table d’hôtes pour manger, et vers seize heures, totalement cuits, le coffre plein de dizaines de bouteilles, le pas mal assurés, il garèrent, ou plutôt évitèrent d’enfoncer la voiture dans un arbre et descendirent du véhicule avec une grande couverture empruntée à l’hôtel.

Ils s’installèrent au milieu de nulle part pour un pique nique composé exclusivement de whisky. Mick vivait la meilleure journée de sa vie. Au bout d’un moment, échaudée par l’alcool, Toni se jeta sur Arthur avec tellement d’ardeur qu’elle lui ébrécha une dent.

-Toni ! Tu viens de m’ébrécher une dent !

-Laisse-moi sentir…

la jeune femme lui roula un patin du tonnerre et finalement déclara en le laissant la tête sans dessous-dessous :

-Ah oui. Désolée Poussin.

-Je suis pas ton poussin, grommela Ketch…

Mick se mit à rire de bon coeur en levant son verre à leur santé. Ses deux amants se retournèrent vers lui, puis échangèrent un regard entendu. Le jeune homme ne vit pas la luxure dans leur yeux et quand il se rendit compte de ce qui arrivait, il était trop tard : Toni lui prit son verre des mains, et le bu lentement, le regardant bien droit dans les yeux, puis elle le balança et il se brisa sur un rocher derrière eux. Pendant ce temps là Arthur avait mis la bouteille en lieu sûr. Et plutôt que de le déshabiller du regard, ses deux amants décidèrent de s’intéresser réellement à la tenue de Mick. Toni se mit à lui mordre, lécher et sucer l’oreille avec dévotion tout en déboutonnant sa chemise, quand à Ketch, il était déjà occupé à défaire sa cravate, le nez fourré dans son cou. Perdu dans un brouillard d’alcool et de sensations, Mick se laissa faire avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Oui, la meilleure journée de sa vie…

_Mes chers lecteurs, je vais vous laissez sur cette note joyeuse alors que vous savez que la vérité est ailleurs… N’oubliez pas quelle fin tragique les attend tous les trois, et ne vous fiez pas à cette belle journée ensoleillée… Le temps et ses ressacs aura raison de leur amour..._

**Fin.**

_* en français dans le texte_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [... La Vache !](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562475) by [Litany_Riddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litany_Riddle/pseuds/Litany_Riddle)




End file.
